


The Box

by stammi_vicinora



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stammi_vicinora/pseuds/stammi_vicinora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke and Naruto were out shopping for Sakura and Lee’s wedding gift and while Sasuke insisted that a grill and steamboat combo set that was on sale would be a great gift in terms of price and practicality, Naruto had something else in mind; a box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Box

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same AU as Change and it may be a side-fic of it (I haven’t really decided lol) even though the story is complete but it can also be read on its own.
> 
> This story was inspire by a wedding present hunting day gone wrong. I was so frustrated by the turn of events, I turned it into some fluffy SNS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the same AU as Change and it may be a side-fic of it (I haven’t really decided lol) even though the story is complete but it can also be read on its own.
> 
> This story was inspired by a wedding present hunting day gone wrong. I was so frustrated by the turn of events, I turned it into some fluffy SNS.

**Title: The Box**

**Warnings** : FLUFF ALERT. Sasuke’s dirty mouth and suggestive themes… Unbeta’d!

 **Disclaimer** : Sasuke and Naruto are my two gay children but that doesn’t mean I own the series.

* * *

“We’ll take it.”

Ignoring the tiny whine coming from his side, Sasuke dismissed the salesperson after he had informed him that his purchase will be placed at counter 8. When he left, Sasuke had every intention to head straight for the counter, pay for the damn thing and get the fuck out of here. This whole trip for him was taking a serious chunk out of his personal time, time that he could have used to read or spruce up the apartment. With an exasperated sigh, he finally addressed the very person who had convinced him to come to this store in the first place and hopefully, that will stop the insistent tugs on his favourite dress shirt.

“Yes, Naruto?” he asked, not even attempting to mask his displeasure. He figured the blond probably wanted to ask to stop by the food section of the store so they can stock up on his diminishing ramen supply.

With a soft pout, Naruto folded his arms and turned his head away from him. “You said we could look at other stuff before we get to decide which one to get. Why did you went ahead and decided it on your own, Baka-Suke!”

Knowing that he won’t hear the end of it whenever Naruto gets riled up, Sasuke tried to appease his fiancé and wrapped an arm around his waist. “I think the grill and steamboat combo set is the perfect wedding present for Lee and Sakura,” he said soothingly, guiding them towards the aforementioned counter so they could pay and leave but he knew he’d have to convince Naruto first. He’ll even throw in some ramen in their little trip when they head down to the lower floor if he has to. “Think about it Naru, it’s a very practical gift. You know Sakura can’t cook for shit and neither can Lee, so for them to have yakiniku and hotpot for their meals will be very convenient when they start out as newlyweds. It’s a stepping stone for them to not burn the kitchen. Besides, it could mean that we’d have something edible to eat for once, if they ever invite us over for dinner again.” Let’s hope that invitation wouldn’t be soon.

Naruto seemed to give some thought about what he said and Sasuke was sure he was home free but when the blond pulled away from him and shook his head, Sasuke had a feeling this supposedly short trip would take up the whole afternoon at the very least. He held back another sigh when Naruto took his hand and led him to another section of the store. It was going to be a long day…

Dark eyes scrutinised the row upon row of miscellaneous gifts, his mind going on overdrive to guess how overpriced the items would be with everything being either silver plated or sparkling with cubic zirconium crystals. He looked to his side where his fiancé was staring at the ceiling to floor shelves with wide shimmery eyes and he inwardly groaned because he just knew Naruto would want to pick something from here. Given, they _are_ at the wedding gift section but he still thought the gift he picked out trumps all these _trinkets_ in both price and practicality. His pick would definitely find good use while all these things would only collect dust in the long run but he’ll entertain his fiancé for now if that’ll make him happy.

Naruto fingered a pretty silver plated heart shaped picture frame with a default photo of a bride and groom and Sasuke cringed at the thought of getting that as a present for Naruto’s friends. He had already listed out his arguments in his head about not buying it if Naruto ever picked that up but Naruto merely passed it and stopped at a larger picture frame made out of wood. Sasuke had to admit, the frame did look nice with the words “Mr. & Mrs.” intricately carved at the bottom, each frame was rotatable too so it maximised a total usage of four pictures but _still_ how could it beat his choice?

“Ah, S’uke, this one’s perfect!” Naruto exclaimed and grab hold of a white padded box and hugged it to his chest.

Sasuke caught a glimpse of the price tag at the bottom and his immediate impression was that it’s a waste of money. No fucking way they’re paying that much for a measly box. “No, Naruto,” he started but Naruto was too excited to hear him and cut him off by shoving the box right at his face.

“S’uke look! It even has a nice frame at the front so they can put their wedding photo in!” he gushed, bouncing on his heels. “It’s like a two in one present, isn’t that cool?”

Giving out an undignified snort, Sasuke pushed the box away from him. The grill comes with a steamboat, how can Naruto not see that his pick was a two in one gift? “Naruto, why would they need a useless box like that?” – a useless box that’s going to cost them a lot of money too. Did he forget that the two of them are saving up for their own wedding? But money really isn’t the issue here, it was about the actual gift.

Naruto’s expression soured, looking offended that Sasuke had actually called the box in his hands a meagre useless box. “How can you say that?” he asked incredulously, cradling the box like a precious new born and caressed the smooth imitation leather. “Sasuke, this isn’t _just_ a box! It’s a memory box for Sakura-chan to store all the wonderful things from their wedding!”

Dark brows furrowed together and Sasuke crossed his arms. There’s nothing _useful_ about it! Sakura could do that with any old box, even the dollar ones from Daiso. None of these items on the shelves are going to beat the grill and steamboat combo he chose and that’s final. All he has to do is mention ramen and Naruto’s going to forget about buying this dumb box. “How about we go to the ground floor and get you some ra-” and _again_ Naruto had blatantly ignored him and cut him off. They need a serious talk about this if they wanted their married life to be argument free.

Naruto opened the box up, showing that it the inside was lined with black velvet. “Whoa it’s even pretty on the inside!” he said giddily, pleased with his choice.

Taking hold of a tan wrist, Sasuke shook Naruto lightly to get his attention. “Naruto, we’re not going to buy this memory box or any of this for that matter,” he paused to gesture to the wall of wedding gifts and at Naruto’s wounded look, he tried his best to soften his voice and sound less aggravated. “I already chose the grill and it’s good enough for those two so let’s pay up and we can go down to the food section downstairs and buy you some ramen to refill your cabinet, okay?”

For a moment Naruto was quiet, a blank expression on his face and Sasuke was almost afraid that the blond would suddenly implode. But blue eyes blinked at him and he placed the white box back on the shelf. Sasuke was relieved and he smiled gently at him for listening to his reasoning. Taking the hand offered to him, Naruto squeezed it gently and smiled up at Sasuke. “Why don’t we look at some dishware instead since you’re so keen to get them to cook?” And once more, Sasuke was dragged to another part of the store instead of going out of it.

“You think this is something Sakura would like?” Naruto questioned, holding up a large serving plate, squinting at the blue hand painted oriental motif.

“Don’t give her more ammunition to throw at Lee’s head for when they fight,” Sasuke said in a bored tone but secretly, he was eyeing a set of stoneware plates off at one side, wondering if he could somehow convince Itachi to get it for them as their own wedding present.

Naruto sighed dejectedly but agreed; Sakura can be really violent when she wants to be, they’d be doing Lee a favour. “You’re right,” he mumbled, lowering the plate and Sasuke took the liberty of placing it back on the stand because heaven knows how graceful Naruto is. Maybe they shouldn’t be in this section after all. “This is tough and their wedding is tomorrow!” Naruto grumbled, browsing the ceramic bakeware but made no attempt to pick any out in interest. They both experienced first-hand how terrible Sakura is at baking, even more so than cooking. Sasuke can never look at apple pie the same way again.

Placing his hands on strong shoulders, Sasuke gave them a few gentle squeezes. “Let’s call it a day, shall we?” he suggested, nuzzling his love’s neck. Sasuke could _feel_ rather than see Naruto’s pout and a little peek confirmed that Naruto’s plump lower lip was jutted out, making Sasuke chuckle a little. He dropped his hands to encircle them around Naruto’s waist, embracing him from behind. “It’s getting late Naru, I’ll let you pick out the wrapping paper and card then we’ll buy you some ramen,” he coaxed, pecking his cheek lovingly and he could feel the blond melt into his touch.

With a soft nod, Naruto turned in Sasuke’s arms and wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s neck. “Do I get to choose more than five flavours this time?” he asked playfully, rubbing their noses together.

“Mhmm,” Sasuke hummed in response, hands slipping down to grab hold of the blond’s delectable bottom and pulled him closer. “Of course you do,” he said, brushing his lips against Naruto’s soft ones, almost as if asking his permission for a kiss.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, this was one of the times when Naruto decided that he doesn’t get to have it and he pulled his face back, giggling impishly at the look Sasuke wore at being denied those lips. “I want the card to be bright orange!” Naruto declared, giving Sasuke a dose of his megawatt smile. “They’ll instantly know it’s from us that way!”

Chuckling lightly, Sasuke planted a kiss on Naruto’s forehead instead. “I’m sure they’ll be able to see it from all the way across the room,” he teased and loved the way those blue eyes looked at him with much adoration. For a moment, Sasuke was not as eager to get home as he did earlier. He could stare into those blue depths all day.

“Teme, stop making googly eyes at me, it’s disgusting,” Naruto scolded good-naturedly, poking him in the chest. “You’re such a sap, Uchiha Sasuke.” He stuck out his tongue and made a face, his nose scrunched up like he’d just tasted something bad.

“I’m no sap,” Sasuke automatically bristled at that comment but then shook his head, trying to fight down a huge smile from stretching his lips. Lowering his head, he brought his lips to Naruto’s ear, running a naughty tongue over the shell. “I’m just very much in love with you and it’s too bad you find me disgusting because we agreed on no take backs when we decided to get married,” he breathed, his voice barely above a whisper, a confession that was meant for his soulmate’s ear and no other. Pulling back, he was pleased to find a dusting of pink over Naruto’s cheek.

Naruto huffed, “You play dirty, Sasuke.”

Sasuke’s eyebrows shot up. “Is that what you want?” he asked, his face breaking into a sly smirk. “You know how dirty I can –”

“Holy ramen, Sasuke _STOP_!” screeched Naruto, slapping his hands over Sasuke’s mouth to shut him up. He glanced left and right to make sure no one heard them. “Have you no decency? Keep that in the bedroom,” he hissed.

Of course, Sasuke knew for a fact that Naruto had no qualms about decorum but rather that he can’t seem to keep his pants on once Sasuke starts dirty talking. His shoulders shook from trying to hold back the laughter from knowing that bit of information and Naruto’s glare screamed bloody murder, so for both their sexy time and his sake as well to save Naruto from the embarrassment, he reeled his silent laughter back in. Peeling his fiancé’s hands off, he gave each palm a kiss as an apology. “Let’s find that orange card of yours.” His smile was miniscule but immediately, Naruto perked up and pulled him to the gift section of the floor again.

Sasuke was holding up two differently coloured wrapping paper, one in each hand for Naruto to make the final decision. He and Naruto had narrowed it down between pink and green. Naruto had already gotten the bright orange card he’d wanted and was holding it in his hands. Sasuke sighed softly, his arms were starting to ache from holding them up too long and Naruto was no closer to finalising his choice so Sasuke brought his arms down. Naruto didn’t even notice and looked lost in thought. “What’s wrong?” Sasuke questioned and Naruto jumped back as if startled by the innocent question.

Naruto turned his head away, looking all defensive and replied, “Nothing. I’m just having a hard time picking out the colour that’s all.”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. It’s never just ‘nothing’ with Naruto. There always has to be something. “Tell me what’s on your mind,” he urged, setting the papers down to tuck a strand of blond hair behind Naruto’s ear. Ever since they were set for marriage, Sasuke had an even more difficult time leaving Naruto unhappy. “What is it, Naruto?”

Biting his lip, Naruto’s eyes went off to the side and Sasuke had caught that. Following Naruto’s line of sight, the wall of silvery and white trinkets gave Sasuke a clue on what exactly it was Naruto was thinking. “Can we just…go over there again?” Naruto had asked him, his voice timid with uncertainty as if he was afraid that Sasuke would yell at him, saying no and call him an idiot. He _would_ but he’d save that for another day for when he’d really need it.

Patting the tan cheek, Sasuke nodded an okay and he was rewarded by the sight of his handsome fiancé lighting up and bounding towards the wall of gifts. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets and gave out a drawn out sigh. A part of him wondered if he really was turning soft and truth be told, he was horrified at the idea but seeing Naruto happy washed away such meaningless thoughts and reminded him of the day he’d proposed to the blond. Naruto had changed him but it was the good kind of change.

Almost immediately, Naruto gravitated towards the white memory box again and admired it. Sasuke still could not understand what was so special about this box and why Naruto was so adamant on trying to buy it. “Can we please get this instead?” Naruto pleaded, pulling on the kicked puppy look and Sasuke inwardly groaned, knowing he was weak to it. He bet Naruto had made that very face to exploit that fact.

A bit displeased, Sasuke was not going to let this argument go easily. With a hand on his hip he demanded an explanation from the blond. “Please explain to me why this box means so much to you.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to reel back his temper from flaring about this stupidly expensive nonsensical box. He was convinced that nothing Naruto could say would make him yield and buy this thing.

“It’s something I’d like to receive for when we get married,” Naruto said calmly, smiling to himself as he looked at the box dreamily, probably imagining himself getting it as a present. Sasuke certainly wasn’t expecting _that_ and he let his arms fall to the sides, dumbstruck. “I would think that the person that gave it to me was very thoughtful about choosing this as a gift. It’s perfect.”

“It’s a box,” Sasuke pointed out matter-of-factly, still not wanting to lose even when Naruto’s confession did touch and warmed his heart.

Naruto clicked his tongue, as if reprimanding Sasuke about how naïve he is and that made Sasuke frown. “Yes, it is a box but what’s important is what’s going to go _inside_ it. The box is just for symbolism and it’s beautiful,” Naruto explained, that dreamy smile not leaving his face and Sasuke’s gut lurched uncomfortably. “If I get this box, I’ll fill it with a lot of mementos from our wedding day… The cufflinks we’re going to wear, the menu for the dinner served, the flowers, our wedding vows,” Naruto kept listing out the things he’d put in the book shaped box.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to hoard those things?” It was a cheap shot and a blow below the belt but Sasuke had to say it. He folded his arms across his chest and turned his nose up haughtily.

But Naruto ignored him and went on, speaking in a calm and smooth voice. Sasuke suddenly felt like a child lectured by his mother. “Then every year on our anniversary I’d take this box and open it, taking out each item and be remembered about one of the happiest moments of my entire life; the day I married you,” Naruto stopped, turning to look at Sasuke with determined eyes.

Naruto’s words were making his resolve crumble and topple over but still, he refused to bend over backwards just because Naruto was passionate about it. “It’s too expensive,” Sasuke argued weakly and damn why the fuck was his voice so shaky? “Put it back, Naruto.”

“No!” Naruto stomped his foot down, having enough of Sasuke’s refusal. “Your choice is far more expensive than this box!”

“It was on sale!” Sasuke raised his voice, feeling his blood simmer. They were _not_ going to have an argument in the department store over some stupid box. “Isn’t it good then that I picked out a more lavish gift for them then? They should be thankful,” he seethed.

His fiancé gave a loud snort and rolled his eyes at him. “Yeah, you didn’t even bother to check if it was good enough. Who gives appliances as wedding gifts anymore anyway? How boring!” he complained.

“My gift is more practical and you know it,” Sasuke bit out, raising a finger at him. He knew he was losing and fuck did he hate losing.

Naruto’s lips thinned and he slapped the offending digit away from his face. “Don’t you point your finger at me, Uchiha Sasuke!” he growled and the flash of hurt in his eyes made Sasuke falter. “You just don’t get it… It’s not about how much use the gift will get or how expensive it is. By getting them this box, it shows that we care about them and their marriage. It’s important to me and I think the memories that’ll be put into this box is more precious than any other gift they’ll get. They’re priceless, Sasuke! You can’t buy memories!” Naruto was breathing heavily, his shoulders shaking with his face flushed with the remnants of his anger.

Sasuke’s fingers curled into fists, fingernails biting into the flesh of his palms. “This argument is over,” Sasuke gritted out through clenched teeth and disregarding the look of disbelief Naruto wore, he turned on his heel and marched away from both the box and Naruto. Naruto, as expected, went after him, fuming and clutching the box with one hand. Passing the rack of gift wrappers, he hastily pulled out a navy blue one and made his way to counter 8 where his gift of choice laid waiting.

At the counter Naruto slammed the white box down, making Sasuke face him. “I’m going to buy this whether you like it or not. I’m going to use my own money so you have no say in it!” Naruto proclaimed stubbornly, reaching to his back pocket for his wallet. Sasuke merely scoffed and turned to the person tending to the cash register.

The young cashier who had witnessed their argument gave them a nervous smile. “W-would you like us to wrap this in the same coloured paper, sir? Or would you like the staff to fetch another to your liking?” she asked politely, gesturing to Naruto’s purchase.

Naruto smiled at her and Sasuke’s bit the inside of his cheek. “Actually I would like –”

“Miss, ignore my fiancé. You should attend to me first,” Sasuke said nonchalantly and Naruto elbowed him painfully for that, making him grunt.

Frantically, the cashier bowed in apology at her mistake. “I apologise, sir! I will make these separate purchases.”

“There’s no need,” Sasuke insisted coolly. “I would like you to take this away,” he paused, drumming his fingers on large box of the grill, “and instead get me a new set of the memory box of my fiancé’s choice and then wrap it. Also, don’t forget to stick this card at the front,” he instructed and snatched the orange card from Naruto’s hands.

“Hey! Bastard, how could you–” Naruto stopped his rant short, blinking up at Sasuke questioningly. Sasuke regarded him with a small half smile and held Naruto’s chin. Naruto’s face broke into a smile.

There was a cough and the two turned to the cashier who looked guilty at interrupting their moment. “Is that your final decision, sirs?” she asked meekly.

“Yes,” answered Sasuke. “We both agree that the memory box shall be our purchase. It makes for the perfect wedding gift.”

Naruto tackled Sasuke to the floor, giving out a delighted squeal. “Sasuke’s the best!” Sasuke knows he is and simply patted the other man’s back. He was rather proud of Naruto for managing to sway him with his words, like always. Granted, Naruto did make excellent points on why his gift was superior and Sasuke’s was well, boring. He’ll admit it, he lost this time.

“Uhmm…sirs?” called out the cashier after clearing her throat once more. “Would that be cash or credit?”

In Naruto’s embrace, Sasuke somehow managed to fish out his credit card and hand it to the young lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and found it funny ^^ Unlike Sas and Nar I didn't have that much luck with the gift hunt and it didn't end so well ;w; Please send a kudos or a comment my way if you liked it! Thank you for reading!
> 
> We're not done yet! Stay tuned for the bonus chapters! :D But if you're on my tumblr, this is a one set package for my 600 follower special! \o/

**Author's Note:**

> Please send a kudos or a comment my way if you liked it! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> We're not done yet! Stay tuned for the bonus chapters! :D But if you're on my tumblr, this is a one set package for my 600 follower special! \o/


End file.
